Twilight and Time
by LunaticChaos
Summary: The demon thief known as Ganondorf has been defeated, Hyrule and the Twilight Realm have both been saved. The hero himself wants to live a normal life, but a pair of phantoms from Hyrule's past aren't about to let that happen anytime soon.
1. Time and Shadow

Ze Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Overlooking Hyrule Fields atop a cliff, two figures watched a fight between three riders. One was a dark evil sorcerer atop a jet black horse. The other two, a warrior clad in emerald green clothes and a princess clad in a white and pink dress riding atop a sorrel horse. "So what do you think Kishin?" one of the two figures asked, a man clad in a black tunic, cap, and pants, with a longsword and shield on his back. He had pale skin, black hair, and red eyes that shined like rubies.

"Courage and Wisdom will win once again," the other, Kishin, answered. Unlike the simple attire of his companion, Kishin was wearing a white tunic, white cap, black pants, and blackened blue armor with various symbols etched into its surface. On his face a blue devil horn tattoo marked his forehead and red claw marks marked his cheeks. With his blazing white eyes and soft white hair, his visage was that of a monstrous god. However despite these differences, they bore an eerie resemblance to one another. "Power cannot face both alone. I proved that myself a long time ago."

"Indeed, once it was with the help of another, and the second was by yourself when you first attained your powers, correct?"

"Indeed it was, Soren," Kishin responded with a short chuckle before returning his attention to the battle. The fight had shifted to a dual between the sorcerer and the warrior, the two of them entrapped in a circle of golden ethereal blocks. Both of the combatants were using swords in what to a casual observer be a completely one sided dual in favor of the much larger and more muscular sorcerer. The warrior was using a longsword and a shield while the sorcerer was using an ornate glowing white blade. "The boy will win. His footwork is exceptionally good, better than mine even. He even has some very interesting techniques. Techniques I've never even seen before."

"Ganondorf has also improved since you fought him, wouldn't you say?" Soren asked tilting his head slightly to look at Kishin without losing sight of the fight.

"Very much so, even if it isn't the same one I fought. But this new link of the eternal chain is better than I was back then,"

"Says the man who reflected the big bad King of Evil's magic with a bottle,"

"I couldn't resist the temptation, besides it was funny," Kishin answered with a smirk.

"Won't deny it," Soren replied, as the sorcerer was knocked to the ground and the warrior jumped up into the air and aimed his sword down, "Looks like you're right, this new link just performed a finishing move. He impaled Ganondorf with the Master Sword…Kinda violent for a hero, I approve."

"I don't," Kishin stated while he folded his muscular arms, "There's something I don't like about this."

"What are you going to do about it, it isn't like you have much choice, he's won after all and Hyrule is saved once again,"

"I think a test is in order," Kishin replied as he put a hand to his face and closed his eyes.

"Oho! You're reverting? Been a while since you've done that," Soren asked suddenly taking an intense interest in Kishin.

Kishin's hair suddenly turned a golden blond as his skin darkened to a light tan. His clothing and armor changed to a simple green tunic, black pants, black boots, a green cap, and golden gauntlets. On Kishin's back appeared a shield with a reflective face and a longsword etched with gold. He opened his eyes revealing they had changed to a sapphire blue. "It has been a long time since I used this form," Kishin stated as he examined himself.

"It really is remarkable when you think about it. You and Mr. Hero down there look a lot of like, almost like brothers really. A few facial features are different but that's about it," Soren commented while holding his chin with his right hand, inspecting Kishin from head to foot, "So Kishin what are you planning?"

"For now, call me Rinku," Kishin stated unsheathing his longsword, and held it out in front of him. The gold etched blade began to glow with an ethereal blue light, "Yes Rinku will do nicely."

"Rinku, heh, a different pronunciation for Link, so you suspect that's the boy's name? I know the chances of a genetic reincarnation happening were slim, but for someone with your original name as well?" Soren practically sung, "It's been a while since I had any fun, I think I'll join you in testing him. Maybe I'll steal Ganondorf's idea and make use of that little failed experiment of the goddesses."

Rinku sheathed his sword and while walking away he sighed, "Do as you wish, not like I could convince you to do otherwise."

"Exactly!" Soren chirped as he walked in the opposite direction.

Several weeks later, in a small village nestled deep in a forest, the young man who had fought Ganondorf was sitting under a tree watching a herd of goats with another man about his age and a good bit bigger, both of them wearing simple tunics and pants. The young warrior's companion sighed and said, "So that's the whole story? Wow, you're right; I didn't believe a word of it Link."

"I told you Fado, but it's true. It was all so incredible and unbelievable but it all happened," Link said as he looked up into the sky, "You saw all of those weapons I have in my basement, all of those maps and keys, and you saw how much money I brought back. Ilia and the kids can even attest to some of that story being true because they saw parts of it happen."

"Well suppose so, wouldn't be like you to make up such a fantastic lie, so why did you come back to Ordon Village? You could have been knighted, made into a noble, been the princesses' private guard,"

"Everybody I really know and care about lives here, why wouldn't I want to come back?" Link asked.

"You saved all of Hyrule, you're a hero, and the people love a hero, I'm surprised they let you come back," Fado said as he stood up to stretch, "Well then, lets get the goats back in the barn, Bo wanted to talk to everybody in the village after dark."

"Yeah, lets get going then," Link said as he took out a small whistle and blew into it, playing a short melody, a large sorrel draft horse started galloping over to him as soon as the song ended. "Alright Epona lets get too work here," Link said as he hopped up on Epona's saddle.

Within minutes Link and Epona were galloping about the grazing pasture for the goats rounding up the last couple and herding them into a nearby barn. "All right Link! Faster than your record time too!" Fado yelled out as Link finished herding them all in, "I mean wow! A full three minutes faster getting the whole herd in than you ever did before all that happened."

"Really? I thought I was taking it easy," Link said as Epona trotted up to Fado.

"That was you taking it easy?" Fado laughed, "Man would I pay good money to see you trying."

"Perhaps you'll get your wish," a dark voice boomed through the field as the southern wall turned pitch black. A large black horse rode out from the inky darkness, its rider a muscular man completely enshrouded in shadows save for a pair of glowing blood red eyes.

"Damn it, I don't have any of my weapons," Link growled looking about while jumping off Epona, he picked up a long branch and stood between the rider which was now coming towards them and Fado, "Fado, run to my house and go into my basement and find my bow and its quiver!"

"All right!" Fado stammered, quickly scampering towards the exit, leaving Link to fight the horseman.

"I don't think so," the same voice stated, the gate out of the field turned into a jet black portal, another rider appearing from it.

"Li-Link!" Fado yelled, Link jumping to the side of the horseman and stabbing him with the branch, knocking him off the horse, only for the rider and the horse to vanish in a plume of black smoke.

"Damn it, they're illusions," Link growled to himself running to intercept the rider near Fado, performing the same move as before, with the same results. "Fado, listen up, the riders are only illusions, all you have to do is hit it and it'll vanish. Gather up some large stones and get ready to run and find a place to hide, I don't think any of my weapons are going to do me any good. The only one that would stand a chance I put to rest in the forest."

"Where!?" Fado asked.

"Where what?"

"Where is it? I'll go get it," Fado stated.

"No, it's too dangerous, there's a weird imp that lives in that area of the forest who guards the place, you'd never get close, just hide somewhere, I'll manage somehow," Link ordered, "Go!" Fado immediately jumped the fence and began running down the hill towards town, leaving Link alone as the southern wall turned pitch black again as five riders came charging from it. "Great, this isn't looking good for me," Link sighed and then heard a loud thump behind him, "Goody…" He pivoted on his right foot, preparing to whack whatever was behind him, only to discover an overly large sword was stuck in the ground hilt up. "Wait…what…no, gift horse, mouth," Link said as he picked the sword up, holding it with both hands and charged for the riders. Slicing all five of them in two, dispersing them, and then falling down when he couldn't stop the swing, "Damn it, this is one heavy sword."

"Not bad, hero," the voice stated, Soren soon appearing from the darkness that covered the southern wall to announce, "But you received help this day. Next time I will ensure you won't be so lucky." And Soren then vanished back into the shadows.

"Who the hell was that?" Link asked, letting go of the sword and standing up, "And why was he here?" Link scratched his head and sighed, "I'm going to need my gear, and I will not be unprepared the next time that happens."

Atop the cliff overlooking the field, Rinku was kneeling down on one knee, having watched the whole ordeal, and having been the one to throw the sword. "Not bad little hero, you were even to use that sword of all things. It took me a couple of days to get used to that thing, and that one is bigger than the first one I got from Biggoron. Too bad you failed to stop it after you finished your swing; if you had then you'd be really impressive. Soren's test was easy once you're armed and will likely remain armed. I can assure you, whether you sense my presence or not, mine won't be so easy." Rinku stood up and smirked, "Oh yes, this shall be very interesting. Perhaps I'll even challenge you to a fight. It would be very interesting to see which of us will win."

Rinku turned to the sky and said, "Isn't that right, author?" Wait a second…you're not supposed to be aware I'm up here. "Too bad, I am, live with it." Hey! That's cheating; you can't break the fourth wall like that! "Not like it matters, the chapter already ended." Wait…it did? "Yep, I'm just screwing with you, rather fun too." Great…I've created a smart-ass for a villain/mentor/whatever the hell he's supposed to be. "I'd take god." No, only I get to play god. "Says who? I'm the Kishin, it means Fierce Deity, and I assume you know that." Of course I do!

Rightyo then, you read it now review it. I enjoy hearing opinions, it's why I'm posting this thing. More reviews means I feel more motivated to write the next chapter, and better reviews means I'm even more motivated to write the next chapter. Keep that in mind if you enjoy this fic and when you decide if you want to review or not.

Tis has been a fic from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos.


	2. Rearmament

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda

"All right!" Bo, the mayor of Ordon Village yelled out as Fado and Link stood on his porch with him, the members of the village stood on the front lawn, "Link has something he would like to tell everybody before I begin, please be quiet."

Link walked forward and said, "Fado and I were attacked earlier today at the ranch. Neither of us were harmed but I would like everybody to watch themselves for the next couple of days, if anything weird happens please come tell me immediately. I'm not sure what it was about, but I think it's best if we're careful."

Link walked into the small crowd that made up the village's entire population as Bo started speaking, "Thank you Link for the warning, I'm sure with you and Rusl around we shouldn't be in any danger. Now onto the next order of business…"

Rusl walked up next to Link as Bo continued speaking and whispered, "Maybe you should go get that sword Link, the one you left in the forest."

"No, not yet, if I go get it for every little thing that comes up, I might as well keep it instead of leaving it for the next person who truly needs it," Link whispered back as he crossed his arms.

"From what I heard from Fado this guy hardly counts as a little thing," Rusl stated glancing at Link from the corner of his eyes, "This guy sounds like someone exceptionally dangerous."

"Even so, with a normal sword and my equipment this guy won't be too dangerous. I've fought stronger guys than him before,"

"That Ganondorf fellow, yeah he was strong, I caught a glimpse of that fight…but something tells me this shadows guy wasn't even using half of what he can do,"

"If that's true then I'll have to kick things up a notch myself, I might be able to find some more equipment around Hyrule that'll help me,"

"Well I'm here for you if you need any help," Rusl said as Bo finished speaking, "Don't worry, he didn't say anything important."

"Well with all that said meeting over and all that stuff," Bo added as he clapped his hands together once, everybody walking off to their respective tasks or homes. Link walking off towards his home, deep in thought.

As Link neared his home, a giggling sound burst through the air, a childish and taunting giggle. "Skull Kid," Link growled unconsciously as he looked around.

"Oh no, gave up using those long ago after lost one first time," a voice that seemed both malevolent and childish at the same time answered as the giggling stopped, "No endurance, no last." A mask slowly descended in front of Link as the gates to his yard closed, it was a strange thing, heart shaped with splashes of red, purple, black, orange, and yellow all over it in deliberate patterns and spikes about the edge. "Oh yes, you look just like him," the voice giggled coming from the mask.

"Look just like who?" Link asked as the mask darted about, examining Link from all sides.

"Yes, yes, very good, very strong you are," the mask continued, "You may beat them."

"Beat who? Who do I look like?" Link demanded turning around to face the mask.

"But what's this? You not have magic, that very bad, very-very bad, that big problem when fighting them, yes, yes. But not worry, me have idea," the mask giggled as it defied Link's attempts to look it face to mask.

"What are you talking about damn it!" Link yelled at it, "Explain yourself."

"Yes, yes, you need power, much power to fight other masky person, shadow person not so strong compared to masky person. Masky person stronger than me, yes, yes, but you not worry, me not take you over…no-no, that make you too weak to fight masky person,"

"Who is the mask person?" Link asked.

"Yes-yes, masky person very tough, but not as tough as you when we finish, no-no, not tough as you when we finish," the mask giggled and did a spin, "Right, right, you want know plan now right? Right?"

"I suppose," Link stated, "But I still want to know what's going on."

"Yes, yes, you do want know plan, good-good, plan simple, you find special items, very special items, items me know where are, they help you fight shadow person and they even odd with masky person," the mask began to explain, "First item called shag glove…no that no right, bag glove….no…Ahhh magny glove, magny glove, that right!"

"Magny glove…mag…magnetic?" Link asked.

"Yes-yes Magny Glove that right, you have right! They magic item, very useful magic! You not need magic use them though, so you no worry bout that,"

"Who are you then?"

"Oh me sorry, me not introduce me, how rude me, me Majora," the mask stated as it spun around again.

"Majora, interesting name, but I can't leave the village unprotected that shadow user might attack again," Link said, "So I don't think I can go find this item."

"Oh no, you no understand yes? Shadow person after you not village, shadow person want fight you, so do masky person. You leave village and village not be attacked, Majora knows this,"

"How do you know this?"

"Masky person help you he did against shadow person, masky person want fight you very much, but masky person not want you 'stracted. Shadow person not care how fight you, so long fight you,"

"Who is shadow person?"

"Shadow person is shadow person,"

"Alright…lets try this, where is shadow person?" Link sighed, apparently getting frustrated with the mask.

"Shadow person in shadow place, lots shadows, light not real light, light dark,"

"What do you….the Twilight Realm?" Link asked.

"Yes-yes, shadow place, shadow person in shadow place, shadow people not like shadow person be in shadow place, they try kick out but they fail, shadow person beat them easy, even shadow princess no match, shadow princess get blown back without close to shadow person," Majora explained.

"Midna…Majora, is shadow person different from shadow people?" Link asked, taking greater interest in the mask's story.

"Oh yes, shadow person not like shadow people…well shadow people not really shadow people, not like shadow person, shadow person is shadow,"

"All right, they're after me, if I leave they won't touch Ordon?" Link asked.

"Yes, yes, you right, very right indeed,"

"Okay, where do I need to go to find this item?"

"Oh it out in Hyrule Field, yes Hyrule Field it in, you like it when you find it, but me not know exactly where it is, you try somewhere you never been before and you find likely," Majora stated as it vanished and the gates to his yard opened up.

"That's helpful," Link grumbled as he vaulted up the ladder of his home and went inside, "I need my weapons, something tells me this won't be an easy fight coming up." He walked over to a ladder that led down into his basement, grabbed a lantern and strapped it to his belt, and then slid down the ladder. "Been a while since I've been down here," Link stated as he turned his lantern on and held it out, revealing a room full of weapons and items of various sorts. He picked up a pair of claws attached to handles by a deceptively long spring loaded chain then put them away in some extra dimensional space under his shirt, "I'll need my claw shots, these things have been exceptionally useful to me." He then walked over to a large boomerang and picked it up and put it away, "I'll need the Gale Boomerang." Then to three bags which he put away as well, "Bombs, water bombs, and bomblings, need these too." Then to a bow and quiver full of arrows, then to a large ball and chain, then to a hawk mask, a strange horse shoe whistle, four empty bottles, a mace, a fishing rod, a strange top-like contraption big enough for him to stand on, a large wallet, and finally a slingshot. "That's all of my weapons, now for my clothes," Link said as he took off his shirt and pants, and walked over to a mannequin holding a green tunic, a chainmail shirt, a white undershirt, and brown pants slung over the shoulders and put them on, followed by him putting on a pair of brown boots and then a pair of brown gauntlets. "Feels weird having these on now without Midna there to help me, or being able to become the Sacred Wolf," Link commented as he walked over to a table and picked up a shield and a sword, "No matter, I have things I have to do, I need to beat this mask guy and that shadow guy."

Link vaulted up the ladder, taking the lantern with him and then went out his door, locking it afterwards. "So you are leaving again," a woman's voice asked.

Link looked down to see a short light brown haired young woman asked, wearing a simple white shirt and brown pants, "Yeah, this guy's after me Ilia, it's safer for everybody if I try and fight him out in the open where people won't get involved."

"But what if we want to help you?" the young woman, Ilia, asked.

"That Shadow guy is even stronger than King Bulbin who kidnapped you and the kids, and I'm starting to get a sneaking suspicion he's even stronger than Ganondorf,"

"Ganondorf, I remember you telling me about him on the trip back, he was the man behind everything that happened wasn't he?"

"Yes, and there's someone even stronger than the one who attacked today, the fights I'm going to get stuck in won't be like anything I've ever been in before,"

"There has to be something we can do to help you,"

"No, against these guys I don't want to risk anybody I care about,"

"What if they attack the village while you're gone?"

"I don't think they will, I got help earlier, I believe the stronger of those two wants this to be a fair fight,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because his presence was enough to make the shadow guy leave, and only someone that strong could possibly lift that sword," Link stated as he took out the whistle, "Don't worry about me, I'll be back."

"Din you people make me sick," Soren's voice growled out as all the ground around them turned to shadows, "All this love, all this concern, all this bloody relationship crap. It makes me sick." Soren came bursting from the wall on a black desert horse, a horse considerably smaller than Epona. "Come hero, lets see what you do now!" Soren yelled as he scooped up Ilia and galloped off into the forest.

"Damn it!" Link yelled as he blew into the whistle, Epona galloping towards him at breakneck speed, Link jumping down from his raised front porch as Epona ran by and galloped off after Soren.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter.Well since I got a question on who Soren is I might as well explain it. He is Dark Link from Ocarina of Time, I chose not to give him one of the cliche names people give him because it's gotten old by now. And for BrokenSilverSoul, you're getting your cool fight scene in the next chapter (you know I deliver when I say cool fight scene) and I rewrote chapter one a bit to clear up some bad grammer problems, so you might want to reread it.

Bit of an evil cliffhanger I left for you, oh well all the more reason for you to review to motivate me to write the next chapter. Five reviews is fine, but don't expect me to write the next chapter anytime soon because of it, I'll take my time and write whenever I feel like it. Twenty reviews will get you your next chapter within five days because, one, that's a lot of reviews and, two, 20 reviews means people like the story thus I'll enjoy writing it more with that knowledge in mind. And I know 20 reviews is very possible considering I got 220 hits to chapter 1, and unless five people reread it 45 times each I know I got more readers than five. What do I want to hear? Being told I'm doing a good job is fine as long as I know people are reading, albiet I do prefer nice long reviews like Unsung Bard and BrokenSilverSoul gave me.

Ciao for now and remember...Tis has been a chapter by your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos.


End file.
